


Engineer

by telera



Series: Ed and Sam's D/s universe [1]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Dark, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in Ed and Sam's D/s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engineer

**Author's Note:**

> These stories do not follow any chronological order- they can be read independently.

Ed was the engineer of Sam’s destruction. That’s what Sam liked to think of Ed sometimes. He was like an engineer, clever, creative and perfectionist to the point of being obsessive. And he designed plans to undo Sam through pleasure and pain.

When he put Sam in bondage, Ed became a scientist looking through the microscope for his next Nobel prize. Focused. Patient. Even maybe a little mad. Sam trusted him with his body, which Ed studied, poked and probed in every conceivable way. In the darkest hours of their scenes, Ed became Dr. Frankenstein, a medieval inquisitor and curious six years old at the same time.

But his words. His words were more effective than any feather, cane or toy Ed used. They penetrated slowly but relentlessly in Sam’s mind, building worlds under his blindfolded eyes; articles, nouns and verbs that seeped into his very soul and touched him like a new Shakespeare incarnate. Words, words, words that stripped Sam off every ounce of sanity and reduced him to a mass of sobbing flesh.

Ed played until Sam passed out. There was no time limit, no safewords. When Sam’s body surrendered and his mind shut down Ed achieved his greatest victory.

‘You are like my father’ Sam said one night as he came to ‘Playing God. But with me’.

And Ed, bioengenieer of Sam’s scheduled deaths and rebirths, smiled.


End file.
